


Jää

by Kalmariina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalmariina/pseuds/Kalmariina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun pahat unet loppuvat, todellinen painajainen alkaa. Harryn elämä suistuu raiteiltaan. Louisin korkea ääni viiltää syvemmälle kuin veitsi ja itsemurha ajatukset kietovat Harrya verkkoihinsa. Louis on ottanut asiakseen suojella Harrya vaikka Harry ei siitä pidäkään. Pystyykö Louis pelastamaan Harryn omalta itseltään vai murtaako Harry Louisin sydämen lopullisesti?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luku 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heippa, toivoisin, että pysähtyisit lukemaan tämän! Eli tämä on siis minun eka Larry fic, joten tämä ei voi mitenkään olla paras, huomioi se! Noudattaisitko seuraavia: Älä käännä millekään kielelle, älä kopio, älä väitä omaksesi! Ja viimeiseksi, nauti! Hyviä lukuhetkiä!

”Saatanan huora!”, karjunta alakerrassa alkoi. Peitin pääni tyynyihin ja koitin sulkea korvani siltä. Sama toistui joka perjantai. Inhosin perjantaita. Alhaalta kuului huutoa ja kiljuntaa. Isä ja äiti ottivat yhteen juotuaan enemmän kuin pari pulloa. Olin kuunnellut tätä jo monta vuotta. Isä alkoi juomaan, koska sai potkut töistään. Äiti oli aina hoitanut kotoa minua, mutta sen jälkeen hän joutui käymään töissä yötä päivää saadakseen leivän pöytään minulle ja siskolleni. Lopulta äitikin sortui.

Olin kolmetoista ja yhtenä päivänä äiti ei tullutkaan kotiin kymmeneltä niin kuin hän yleensä tuli. Lähdin pihalle, -koska isä ei suostunut soittamaan hänelle ja minä en omistanut puhelinta- ja käveltyäni vähän matkaa äidin työpaikalle päin, näin äidin oksennuksen peitossa makaamassa tienojassa. Äiti itki ja kirosi. Säikähdin ja menin auttaman häntä, mutta hän työnsi minut pois. ”Mene pois. Pilaat vain kaiken”, hän huusi minulle. Lähdin kotiin kyyneleet poskillani ja oksennuksen hajuisena. Sinä iltana äiti ei tullut kotiin. Sen jälkeen vanhempani ovat vain riidelleet humalaisina, se siitä lapsuudesta.

Nousin seisomaan ja sänkyni narahteli. Otin linkkuveitseni yöpöydältä ja työnsin sen mustien pillifarkkujen takataskuun. Kävelin ovelle pitkin harppauksin ja käännyin katsomaan ankeaa huonettani.

Olin maalannut seinät mustiksi -ne olivat ennen olleet dinosauruskuvioisen tapetin peitossa- pari vuotta sitten. Kokolattiamatto oli tahrainen ja huoneessa oli roskia ympäriinsä. Sänkyä en ollut pedannut moneen vuoteen ja vaatteet lojuivat sekaisin lattialla, eikä tummassa lipastossa niin kuin niiden pitäisi. Pienelle työpöydälleni oli kasaantunut paperiläjiä ja koulukirjoja. Ikkunan verhot olivat kiinni ja huoneeseen pääsi tuskin yhtään valoa, lukuun ottamatta himmeää kattolamppua. Mutta minua ei huoneeni kiinnostanut, minua ei kiinnostanut enää mikään.

Sammutin valot ja laitoin oven kiinni hiljaa, etteivät vanhempani kuulisi. Hiivin rappusille ja ne alas. Äiti ja isä meuhkasivat keittiössä joten päätin lähteä takaoven kautta. Avasin takaoven ja astuin ulos takapihallamme.

Ulkona oli pimeää enkä kunnolla nähnyt eteeni mutten omistanut taskulamppua joten siihen oli totuttava. Vedin hupparin hupun päähäni piilottaakseni kasvoni. Sitten loikkasin pihan ränsistyneen aidan yli ja lähdin kävelemään kohti koulua. Asuin kaupungin syrjäseuduilla joten sinne oli hetken matka. Se ei haitannut minua, koska tarvitsin vain määränpään minne suunnata.

Kävelin ehkä noin kaksikymmentä minuuttia kunnes näin koulun. Se oli ruma keltainen betonimöhkäle. Vankila.

Ehkäpä se oli syynä siihen, että olin vaarassa reputtaa toisen kerran. Kertasin lukion kolmatta luokkaa. Koulu ei mennyt hyvin. En tiedä miksi. Alakoulussa olin saanut hyviä arvosanoja, mutta yläkoulussa oli alkanut alamäki. Nyt lukiossa alamäki vain jatkui ja pelkäsin, että en pääse hyvään yliopistoon. Mutta toisaalta, eihän minulla ole edes rahaa yliopistoon, tai halua.

Saavutin keltaisen seinän ja otin esille pienen spraymaalipurkin.

Kun graffitini oli valmis istuin sen alapuolelle selkä seinää vasten. Kaivoin taskustani linkkuveitsen, tupakka-askin ja sytkärin. Otin askista yhden ja työnsin sen huulieni väliin. Sytytin tupakan ja vedin syvään henkeä. Puhalsin savun sieraimistani ulos ja huokaisin. Tupakka rauhoitti minua. Ja tappoi minua. Vedin linkkuveitsen terän ulos ja leikittelin sillä. Se oli vanha, mutta hyvässä kunnossa. Olin pitänyt siitä hyvää huolta. Käärin hupparin hihaa ja vedin viillon ranteeseeni. Kun kylmä terä läpäisi ihon, kuumuus levisi sormenpäihini asti. Värähdin mielihyvästä ja kivusta. Veri alkoi tihkumaan arpisesta ihostani. Ranteeni oli muutenkin turmeltu joten mitä väliä jos tuhoaisin sitä vielä lisää. Ennen kuin ehdin viiltämään uudestaan, huuto rikkoi hiljaisuuden. ”Kädet ylös, poliisi!”, kuului ääni koulun parkkipaikalta.

”Paska!”, heitin tupakan tumppini maahan ja polkaisin sen sammuksiin. Vedin hihan ranteeni päälle ja lähdin juoksemaan pakoon veitsi kädessäni. Minua ei huvittanut mennä selliin yöksi.

Juoksin tajuamattani kohti hienompaa asuinaluetta. Tajusin virheeni vasta, kun oli liian myöhäistä. Hienostoalueella kaikissa taloissa oli supertarkat murtohälytyslaitteet ja valvontakamerat jotka huomasivat pienimmänkin liikkeen.

Poliisit olivat aivan kulman takana joten päätin hypätä lähimmän talon pensasaidan yli ja toivoa, että asukkaat olisivat jo nukkumassa. Pihan keskellä oli uima-allas ja jopa allasbaari. Ihme kun heillä ei ollut palmuja altaan ympärillä. Tuhahdin, inhosin rikkaita ihmisiä. Kiittämättömät siat jotka kylpivät rahassa.

Talo oli kuin pieni kartano. Se oli kaunis, mutta en erottanut yksityiskohtia pimeässä. Toisessa kerroksessa oli televisio päällä. Joku oli siis kotona. Poliisi auto pysähtyi talon eteen ja päätin ottaa riskin ja juoksin ovelle. Onnekseni se oli auki ja livahdin sisään.

Talo oli ylellisempi sisältä kuin ulkoa. Kaunis mahonki lattia ja lasinen kattokruunu loistelivat valossa. Vasemmalta lähtivät lasiset kierreportaat yläkertaan, josta kuului television ääni. Kirosin hiljaa. Joku oli kotona, poliisit pihalla ja silloin ovikello soi.

 

Ihan kuin alakerrasta olisi kuulunut oven ääni. Kuvittelin luultavasti omiani, koska minun piti olla tämä ja seuraava viikko yksin kotona, kun vanhempani ja sisarukseni olivat lomalla. Isossa talossa saattoi kuulla joskus harhoja, tuumasin ja jatkoin televisiosta tulevan rikossarjan katsomista. Hätkähdin, kun ovikello soi ja sitä en varmasti ollut kuvitellut. Outoa. Eihän minun pitäisi odottaa ketään vieraita? Ei ainakaan tähän aikaan. Ehkä se oli joku pila.

Heitin viltit syrjää ja nousin sohvalta sammuttaen samalla plasmatelevision. Päälläni oli vain t-paita, rennot housut ja silmälasit joita inhosin, kotivaatteet. Hyppelin raput alas ja kävelin aulan läpi eteiseen. Avasin oven ja yllätyin.

Oven takana olivat kaksi poliisia. ”Öhh, iltaa herrat? Tarvitsetteko jotain?”; kysyin kohteliaasti. Mitä poliisit tekivät oveni takana? ”Iltaa, seurasimme vandaalia tänne ja näimme hänen hyppäävän aitanne yli pihaanne. Tulisimme ottamaan hänet kiinni”, poliisit tulivat sisälle ilman lupaani ja väistyin hiukan peloissani. Rikollinen! Minun takapihallani! ”Ilman muuta”, sanoin ja johdatin heidät takaovelle. ”Pysy täällä. Emme tiedä kuinka vaarallinen se mies on, hänellä saattaa olla ase”, poliisi jolla oli viikset käski minua. Pysyin kyllä mielelläni sivussa, mutta käskyttämisestä en pitänyt. Pyöräytin silmiäni, mutta odotin siinä kunnes poliisit palasivat takapihalta.

”Hän ei ole enää täällä. Anteeksi häiriö, hyvää illan jatkoa”, toinen poliiseista sanoi ja nyökkäsin vastaukseksi, kun poliisit poistuivat.

Ajanhukkaa. Menin takaisin yläkertaan, mutta tällä kertaa nukkumaan. Nousin portaat kolmanteen kerrokseen ja käännyin vasemmalle käytävälle. Oikealla oli vanhempieni huone.

Avasin huoneeni oven väsyneenä heittäen samalla paitani pois. Käännyin sulkeakseni oven ja jähmetyin. Yhtäkkiä minulla oli puukko kaulallani ja joku piti minusta tiukasti kiinni. Uikahdin ja käännyin hitaasti pelosta jäykkänä ja näin pojan jolla oli varottava ilme kasvoillaan. Pojan tummanruskeat kiharat pitkät hiukset pilkottivat mustan hupun alta. Vihreät silmät tuikkivat upeista kasvoista. Hän oli pitkä ja hyvässä kunnossa.

 

Rikkaan pojan siniset silmät laajentuivat pelosta silmälasien takana. Hän näytti noin kaksikymmentä vuotiaalta, minun ikäiseltäni. Pojalla oli ruskeat sekaisin olevat hiukset, hän näytti suloiselta ja viattomalta. Pojan kasvonpiirteet olivat pehmeät lukuun ottamatta hänen poskipäitään. Hänen poskensa olivat kauniisti lommollaan. Hän oli minua melkein päätä lyhempi joten jouduin katsomaan hieman alaspäin.

Poika avasi suunsa kiljuakseen, mutta minä peitin sen kädelläni. ”Turpa kiinni”, sähähdin. Poika katsoi minua kauhuissaan ja kirosin hiljaa mielessäni. Tämä ei todellakaan ollut tarkoitus. Minun piti mennä yläkertaan piiloon ja odottaa siellä kunnes poika menisi nukkumaan. Olisin sen jälkeen lähtenyt pois talosta, mutta olin näemmä valinnut väärän makuuhuoneen.

Huomioni herpaantui ja poika työnsi käteni syrjään. Hän huusi kovalla korkealla äänellään ja enempiä ajattelematta heitin veitsen syrjään. Löin poikaa niin kovaa, että hän kaatui tajuttomana maahan. ”Ai perkele!”, kirosin kättäni. Kipu säteili kyynärpäähän asti lyönnin voimasta. Poika ei heräisi vähään aikaan joten menin viereiseen kylpyhuoneeseen. Laitoin valot päälle ja avasin vesihanan. Työnsin käteni kylmään veteen ja huomasin siinä olevan verta. Ei minun vertani. ”Paska”, olin lyönyt poikaa sormuskädelläni ja sormus oli varmaan raapaissut hänen päähänsä haavan. Suljin hanan ja käärin käsipyyhkeen kipeän nyrkkini ympärille. Sammutin vessan valot ja palasin pojan luo. Hän makasi avuttomana maassa. Kyykistyin hänen viereensä ja vedin pehmeitä hiuksia kädellä syrjään. Haava oli silmäkulmassa, se ei näyttänyt kovin syvältä joten pyyhkäisin sitä vaan pyyhkeellä.

En tiennyt mitä tekisin. Tästä tulisi jo pahoinpitelysyyte. Kirosin ja painoin pääni käsiini. Päätin odottaa siinä kunnes poika heräisi ja sitten uhkailla häntä olemaan kertomatta tästä. En tiennyt miten sen tekisin, mutta siinä tilanteessa ei paljon vaihtoehtoja ollut.

 

Pääni tuntui siltä kuin sitä olisi hakattu vasaralla. Voihkaisin ja avasin silmäni. Pahoinvoinnin aalto pyyhkäisi ylitseni joten suljin ne taas. Kyyristyin sikiöasentoon ja pidin käsiäni pääni ympärillä. ”Hei”, tumma syvä ääni kuului vierestäni. Avasin silmäni nopeasti ja nostin päätäni. Poika istui siinä pidellen käsillään polvistaan kiinni. Uikutin ja nousin istumaan. Peräännyin nopeasti ovelle päin. Halusin vain päästä pois hänen läheltään. Poika nousi nopeasti ja käveli pitkillä jaloillaan luokseni. Hän tarttui minuun kiinni ja nosti käsillään minut ilmaan. Kirkaisin ja koitin pyristellä pois, mutta poika oli liian vahva. ”Päästä mut pois”, uikutin säälittävällä äänelläni. Tunsin, kun kyynel valui poskelleni ja pyyhkäisin sen nopeasti pois, en halunnut, että hän näkee minun itkevän.

Poika kantoi minut sängylleni ja laski siihen. Peräännyin heti sängyn toiseen päähän. ”Lähe pois”, en voinut itselleni mitään ja annoin kuumien kyyneleitten tulvia silmistäni. Poika katsoi minua ja jos en aivan väärin nähnyt hänen silmissään pilkahti huoli. Huoli?

”Älä ala itkeen”, hän sanoi kylmällä äänellä. Olin nähnyt ilmeisesti väärin. ”Sun pitää luvata, ettet kerro tästä kenellekään”, poika jatkoi. ”Mikä sut saa luuleen, etten kertoisi?”, nyyhkäisin ja ääneni särkyi. Minua ärsytti, että en pystynyt olemaan rauhallinen. Miksi minä olin niin pelokas? Miksen kerrankin voinut olla rohkea? ”Mä tiedän missä sä asut”, hän uhkasi. ”Mä tiedän miltä sä näytät”, koitin uhkailla, mutta vapinani paljasti minut. Poika katsoi minua oudon näköisesti. ”Ootko sä edes tosissas? Et sä uskaltais uhkailla mua”, hän sanoi ja osui liiankin oikeaan. ”Joudun varmaan kidnappaan sut”, hän sanoi mietiskellen ja kalpenin. Hän katsoi minua ja alkoi nauramaan. Pojan nauru oli pehmeää niin kuin hänen puheensakin. ”Se oli vitsi”, hän lopetti naurun, mutta hänen silmänsä tuikkivat yhä leikkisästi. ”Paska vitsi”, mutisin hiljaa, mutta poika kuuli ja virnisti. ”Muista. Et. Kerro. Kenellekään. Mulla ei oo varaa joutuu putkaan”, hän sanoi hitaasti. Nyökkäsin pelästyneenä. Todellakin aioin kertoa, mutta sitä ei tarvinnut pojalle ilmoittaa. ”Hienoa”, hän sanoi venyttäen i:tä. Se sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan pitkin selkärankaani.

Poika käveli hiljaa minun puolelleni sänkyä. Uikahdin ja koitin paeta pois hänen luotaan, mutta hän otti minusta kiinni. Poika sipaisi hiukseni pois tieltä ja teki jotain odottamatonta. Hän painoi huulensa minun omilleni, menin shokkiin enkä työntänyt häntä pois tai vastannut suudelmaan. Pojan suudelma maistui makealta. Samalta, kun hän tuoksui. Valahdin rennoksi ja poika irrotti huulensa minun huulistani. Hän virnisti, kun muutuin tulipunaiseksi. Sitten poika kääntyi ja lähti huoneestani.


	2. Luku 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moro, tässä toinen osa. Innostuin tänään kirjottamisesta! Tässä osassa tarina vasta oikeestaan alkaa. Enjoy!

Kirosin peilin edessä. Kasvoni punottivat ja huuliani poltteli. Oikeastaan näytinkin aika kipeältä. Olin sanonut opettajalle, että minulla oli paha olo. Hän päästi minut lähtemään kotiin. En kuitenkaan ajatellut lähteä kotiin, ajattelin mennä kävelylle. Ehkä se selkeyttäisi ajatukseni.

Oli kulunut jo kolme päivää siitä, että talooni murtauduttiin. Ja huuliani kuumotteli yhä suudelma. Kosketin niitä kuin ne oikeasti voisivat olla kuumat. Ne eivät olleet, se oli samanlaista harhakuvittelua kuin ajatukset siitä, että poika palaisi. Miksi hän palaisi? Minä olin vain hänen uhrinsa. En merkinnyt mitään hänelle. Olin vain hölmö, hölmö poika joka oli langennut suoraan hänen ansaansa.

Hän oli kuitenkin ollut oikeassa siitä, etten kertoisi kenellekään. En kertonut. En tiennyt miksi. Ehkä syynä oli pelko? Tai suudelma. Vaikka en voinut myöntää sitä itselleni syynä oli suudelma. Kirottu poika oli lumonnut minut suudelmallaan, viekasta, ja toimivaa.

Ravistin päätäni ja kokosin ajatukseni. Avasin vesihanan ja heitin kylmää vettä naamalleni. Pyyhkäisin naamani hihaani ja sammutin hanan. Vilkaisin vielä kerran peiliin ja koitin vetää villejä hiuksiani pois naamani edestä, ne eivät totelleet, eivät ne koskaan. Huokaisin ja lähdin koulun vessasta.

Kävelin kadulla kolmen korttelin päästä koulusta. Olin hienostokoulussa. Sellaisessa minne rikkaat vanhemmat lähettävät rikkaat lapsensa, koska eivät halua nähdä heitä naamansa edessä. En pitänyt siitä, että olin rikas. Halusin olla normaali ihminen jolla oli normaalit vanhemmat. Näköjään sekin oli liikaa pyydetty.

Kun olin kävellyt niin kauan, että tennarit alkoivat hiertämään jalkojani, päätin pysähtyä Starbucksiin. Tilasin ystävälliseltä nuorelta naiselta jääteen ja hän ojensi sen hymyillen. Nainen vinkkasi minulle ja hymyilin hänelle, laimeasti. En jaksanut flirttailla tuntemattomien kanssa. En oikeastaan jaksanut flirttailla kenenkään kanssa. En ollut flirttailija tyyppiä. Minulla ei ole koskaan ollut edes tyttöystävää. Koska alakoulun kahden viikon suhdetta ei lasketa. Olin toivoton tapaus rakkaudessa.

Istuin pöytään ja rypistin naisen antaman puhelinnumeron. Heitin lapun lattialle ja selasin puhelintani samalla, kun join teetäni. Paras ystäväni Liam oli lähettänyt kaksi viestiä: ”Lou mihin menit?” ja ”Haloooo. Onks kaikki kunnossa?”. En jaksanut vastata joten suljin puhelimen ja keskityin teeheni. Kun olin juonut teen painoin pääni käsiini ja suljin silmäni hetkeksi.

”Anteeksi herra, me suljetaan kohta”, ylipirteä naisääni ilmestyi tyhjästä. ”Mitääh..”, nostin pääni käsistäni. Koko kahvila oli tyhjä. Vilkaisin ulos. Hämärää. ”Paljonko kello on?”, kysyin aavistaen pahaa. ”Kello on kohta kuusi. Taisitte nukahtaa”, hän hymyili ystävällisesti. Voi vittu. ”Kiitos paljon”, sanoin hymyillen tekohymyä ja lähdin saman tien.

Starbucksista oli puolen tunnin kävelymatka kotiin. Ei kai siinä muuta auttanut, kun vain kävellä. Huokaisin ja jatkoin matkaa hartiat kyyryssä. Ulkona tuuli ja käsivarteni nousivat kananlihalle. Olin unohtanut takkini koululle, kun olin lähtenyt kiireellä luokasta. Olin jättänyt myös reppuni takin viereen, onneksi siellä ei ollut mitään muuta kuin koulukirjoja. Kirosin ja jatkoin matkaani vähän kylmissäni. Vilkaisin taivaalle huolestuneena, harmaat pilvet peittivät taivaan. Toivoin, että ehtisin kotiin ennen, kun alkaisi satamaan.

Olin kävellyt noin viisi minuuttia ja sitten alkoi sade. Kastuin hetkessä läpimäräksi ja koitin etsiä katseellani suojaa. Vähän matkan päässä oli rakennus, päätin suunnata sinne odottamaan sateen loppumista. Ei minulla ollut mikään kiire kotiin, kun kukaan muukaan ei ollut kotona. Kun olin tarpeeksi lähellä rakennusta, tunnistin sen vanhaksi kouluksi. Siellä kävivät koulua ihmiset jotka eivät olleet niin hyväosaisia, kun hän. Välillä olin kateellinen heille. Ei tarvinnut miettiä onko ystävä mukana vain rahan takia vai välittääkö hän oikeasti. Onneksi Liamista ei tarvinnut miettiä sellaisia, hän oli ollut ystäväni niin kauan kuin muistan, pikku lapsesta asti. Kylmyys pureutui märkään ihooni, kun kävelin parkkipaikan läpi. Tärisin ja juoksin loppumatkan koululle.

Pidin katseeni maassa varoakseni vesilammikkoja, -ihan niin kuin kenkäni eivät olisi olleet valmiiksi jo märät- ja meinasin törmätä koulun seinään. ”Varovasti”, naurahdus kuului vähän matkan päästä. Käännyin katsomaan peloissani. Kuka teki tähän aikaan mitään vanhalla alakoululla?

”Suosittelisin suojaan tulemista. Vai etkö pysty olemaan saman katon alla rikollisen kanssa?”, pilkkaava ääni jatkoi. Ja henkäisin, kun tajusin kenen kanssa olin koululla. Peräännyin hiljaa sateeseen peloissani. Poika tuhahti ja pyöräytti silmiään, ”Et sä oo tosissas. En mä tee sulle mitään”, hän naurahti. Vilkaisin häntä. Pojalla oli veitsi kädessä ja hän ei ollut märkä. Hän oli tullut tänne aikaisemmin, kun sade alkoi. ”En nyt tiedä pitäiskö tohon luottaa, kun sulla on linkkuveitsi kädessä”, huomautin ja osoitin veistä. Poika näytti hetken pelästyneeltä ja veti vasemman kätensä hihan alas. Ymmärrys välkähti mielessäni. ”Ahaa, vai sellaista täällä tehdään”, sanoin hitaasti. ”Turpa kii ja nenä pois mun asioista”, hän vastasi nopeasti ja sulki veitsen laittaakseen sen farkkujensa takataskuun. Olin päässyt niskan päälle. ”Miks kukaan haluis satuttaa itseään?”, huokaisin ja kohautin olkapäitäni liioitellusti. ”Oot päättäny pistää paidan päälle? Ja minne hukkasit silmälasis?”, poika vaihtoi puheenaihetta. Punastuin ja hän virnisti. ”Ite…”, vastalause kuoli kurkkuuni. En ollut hyvä sanojen kanssa, turha edes yrittää. Punastuin, en pitänyt siitä, kun ihmiset puhuivat vartalostani tai silmälaseistani. ”Mitä”, hän kysyi ja pojan virne vaan leveni.

”Unohda”, sanoin heilautin kättäni ja lähdin kävelemään takaisin parkkipaikalle päin. ”Hei et oo tosissas! Onks mun seura niin kamalaa, että mieluummin kastut läpimäräks?”, hän huusi perääni. Käännyin ja nyökkäsin. Poika vain sekoitti päätäni, ja minä olin tullut selventämään sitä. En kaivannut ihmisiä pilkkaamaan minua tai ainakaan uhkailemaan minua veitsellä.

Takaani kuului askelia ja yhtäkkiä hän tarttui minua käsivarresta. ”Irti”, huudahdin hiukan peloissani. ”Mä en oo koira”, poika sanoi ja raahasi minua hänen perässään. Olin niin väsynyt, etten edes jaksanut taistella enää vastaan joten löntystin pää painuneena hänen perässään. Halusin vain itkeä, enkä edes tiennyt miksi. Se oli vähän pelottavaa.

 

Raahasin pojan takaisin koululle. Istuin alas ja vedin hänet viereeni. En tiedä miksi tein niin. Ehkä tunsin syyllisyyttä pojan pahasta olosta.

Istuimme siinä hetken, katsoin eteeni eikä kumpikaan sanonut mitään. Vilkaisin poikaa silmäkulmastani. Hän tärisi ja hänen kasvoiltaan ei valunut pelkkiä vesipisaroita. Poikahan itki. ”Itketkö sä?”, kysyin vaikka se oli aika ilmeistä. ”En”, poika vastasi nyyhkäisten. Sydämessäni tuntui pistos, pakotin sen pois. Ei ollut minun syyni, että poika itki. Vai oliko? Jos oli niin miksi minua edes kiinnosti. ”Etpä”, sanoin vain katsellen häntä. Hän nosti katseensa. Pojan silmät punoittivat ja hän näytti säälittävältä. Ja kauniilta. ”Mee pois”, hän sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, kun taputin hetken mielijohteesta hänen selkäänsä. ”En”, sanoin ja laitoin käteni hänen hartialleen ja vedin poikaa lähemmäksi. Poika jäykistyi ja valmistauduin siihen, että hän työntäisi minut pois. Sitten hän rentoutui ja painoi päänsä.

”Sori”, sanoin hiljaa, en tiedä miksi edes pyytelin anteeksi, mutta se tuntui sopivan hetkeen. ”Et sä oo tehny mitään”, hän nyyhkytti. ”Ai, no miks sä sit itket?”, kysyin. Poika ei vastannut hetkeen. ”Miks sä viiltelet?”, hän vastasi kysymyksellä. ”Miks sä kyselet asioita jotka ei kuulu sulle?”, tiuskaisin ja poika säpsähti. Hän vastasi hetken päästä. ”Miks sä vastaat kysymyksellä?”, hän sanoi hiljaa.

Olimme hiljaa hetken, poika tärisi minun vieressäni ja minä pidin käsiäni hänen ympärillään. Hän oli märkä, mutta lämmin siitä kohtaa missä hänen vartalonsa osui minuun. ”Onks sul kylmä?”, kysyin. ”Vähän. Äläkä nyt ainakaan tarjoo mitään takkias”, hän koitti vitsailla, mutta kuulosti surulliselta. ”En olis tarjonnutkaan. Tuu tänne”, sanoin hiljaa. ”Mitä?”, hän kysyi. Otin pojasta kiinni ja nostin pienen syliini kasvot minuun päin. Hän istui hajareisin reisilläni ja katsoi minua oudosti. Minun teki mieli suudella häntä, mutta päätin jättää sen toiseen kertaan. Sitten poika romahti ja alkoi taas itkemään. Tällä kertaa olkapäätäni vasten. ”Mä oon säälittävä”, hän henkäisi. Puristin häntä tiukemmin minua vasten. ”Niin oot”, sanoin ja annoin hänen itkeä niin kauan kunnes poika rauhoittui.

Poika nosti päänsä kasvot punaisina hetken päästä. ”Sori, nyt sun paita on iha märkä”, hän sanoi hiljaa pyyhkien paitaansa kyyneliään. ”Ei se haittaa”, kohautin olkapäitäni. Hän katosi minua silmiin tutkivasti. ”Miks sä oot niin kiltti. Ethän sää ees tunne mua?”, hän kohotti kulmakarvojaan. ”Ei itkeville ihmisille voi olla ilkee. Ja mitä ootit? Et mä oisin joku raaka murhaaja tai jotain?”, virnistin. Poika kohautti olkapäitään. ”Jotain sellasta”, hän mutisi hiljaa, luullen etten kuulisi. ”Hei”, käänsin pojan kasvot omiani kohti, hänen päänsä oli samalla korkeudella, kun hän istui sylissäni, ”En mä tullu teiän taloon tappaan sua tai mitään. Mä tulin vaan pakoon kyttii. En mä oo murhaaja, en oo koskaan ees murtautunu minnekään. Tai no, paitsi sun taloon. Ja se ovi oli sitä paitsi auki”, vakuuttelin poikaa vaikka hän näytti epäuskoiselta.

”Ja sori se pusu”, lisäsin vielä. Pieni punastui ja katsoi syliinsä. ”Ei se mitään”, hän mutisi. ”On ainakin tehonnut”, virnistin. ”Mitä?”, poika nosti päänsä kasvot helakanpunaisina. ”Et kertonut kellekkään”, hymyilin leikkisesti. Poika muuttui vielä punaisemmaksi ja koitti nousta sylistäni. Pidin käsiäni tiukemmin hänen ympärillään, enkä päästänyt häntä. ”Päästä mut”, poika voihkaisi. ”En”, virnistin, ”Pakota mut”, kuiskasin.

Poika pysähtyi ja katsoi minua hetken. Sitten hän teki jotain mitä en olisi voinut koskaan aavistaa. Poika painoi pehmeät huulensa minun huulilleni ja suuteli minua. Murahdin yllättyneenä, mutta tokenin helposti. Suljin silmäni ja vastasin suudelmaan, nyt oli pojan vuoro yllättyä. Vedin häntä lähemmäksi minua kunnes hänen kylmä rintansa oli minun omaani vasten. Työnsin kieleni pojan suuhun ja syvensin suudelmaa. Poika maistui hyvälle. Kirpeälle ja makealle samaan aikaan, vadelmille. Otin käteni pois pojan selän takaa ja kupersin ne hänen kasvojensa ympärille. Sitten poika irrottautui ja nousi nopeasti pois minun sylistäni.

Hän näytti vähintään yhtä yllättyneeltä kuin minusta tuntui ja hänen poskensa heloittivat punaisina. ”Kiitti”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi nopeasti lähtien paikalta. En ollut varma kiittikö hän suudelmasta vai siitä, että päästin hänet pois. Ovela poika, naurahdin ja pudistin päätäni. Suudelma tuntui yhä huulillani ja pyyhkäisin niitä koittaen saada tunteen pois. Istuin hiljaa katsellen, kun poika katosi sateeseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sori tosiaan jos on tullut kirjotusvirheitä, muistakaa antaa palautetta kudosia ja jakaa muille! Auttaa tosi paljon kirjottamisessa :). En tiedä millon seuraavaa osaa tulee, koska kirjotan sillon, kun mieli tekee. Eli aika usein :D.


	4. Luku 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sori hirveesti et on kestäny näin kauan lisätä uutta lukua! Ei oo vaan ollu fiilistä kirjottaa. Mut täs tää ny ton :) Ja lähipäivinä on kyl tulos lisää, jossei tätä niin uutta enkku tarinaa :) + en ehtinyt läpilukeen tätä tarinaa et kirjotusvirheitä saattaa olla. Luen tän vasta huomenna, et korjaan sillon!

Pieni tuhina tunkeutui tajuntaani ja yritin aukaista silmiäni. Kirkkaus sokaisi minut hetkeksi ja päätin nukkua vielä hetken. Päälläni tuntui outo paino ja avasin silmäni. Säikähdin hiukan, kun silmieni edessä olivat jonkun kasvot. Viimeilta palasi mieleeni ja huokaisin syvään. Louis oli kiemurrellut päälleni unissaan ja piti minusta tiukasti kiinni. Hän oli lämmin.

Tarkkailin pojan kasvoja, ikkunasta paistava aurinko valaisi ne kauniisti. Louis näytti vielä kauniimmalta nukkuessaan hiukset sekaisin. Karkotin hempeät ajatukset mielestäni ja keskityin Louisin mutinaan. ”Hazzaa…”, pieni henkäisi unissaan. ”Lou. Herää”, virnistin, kun poika käpertyi parempaan asentoon rintani päälle. Tökkäisin Louista kädelläni, joka ei ollut hänen allaan ja poika ravisti päätään. ”Louis”, sanoin kovempaan ääneen ja hän raotti silmiään. Kun hän oli saanut ne kokonaan auki, poika muuttui tulipunaiseksi. ”Anteeks… Öh, tota… Ehkä mä vaan tuun pois sun päältä”, poika mutisi nolostuneena ja liukui sivulle.

Nousin hänen perässään ja katsoin Louista kysyvästi, ”Noh mitäs sitten?”. Louis kohautti olkapäitään ja katseli ympärilleen. ”Mun perhe tulee tänään kotiin, niin mä voisin vähän, siistii paikkoja. Sä voit tehdä mitä haluut”, Louis osoitti olohuonetta ja nyökkäsin.

Hieraisin silmiäni ja lähdin löntystämään kohti alakertaa. Millainenkohan Louisin perhe oli? Olivatkohan he kaikki sinisilmäisiä ja lyhyitä? Tai yhtä suloisia nukkuessaan? Ravistin ajatukseni hämmentyneenä päästäni, ei ollut minun tapaistani miettiä tuollaista, ainakaan kaksi kertaa päivässä. Alakerrassa suunnistin jääkaapille ja otin kaapista munia, banaaneja ja kanelia. Päätin tehdä banaanipannukakkuja aamupalaksi.

Sillä välin, kun minä leikkasin banaaneja, kuulin Louisin hyräilevän yläkerrassa. Mieleeni nousi kuva Louisista pölyhuiskan ja esiliinan kanssa hyräilemässä, virnistin ajatukselle ja jatkoin kokkaamista. Kun banaanit oli pilkottu, laitoin ne tehosekoittimeen ja muussasin ne keltaiseksi tahnaksi. Sekoitin kananmunat mukaan ja lisäsin hippusen kanelia. Valmiiden lättyjen tuoksu sai veden kielelle.

Louis tuli tuoksun houkuttelemana alakertaan ja pojan silmät suurenivat, kun hän näki aamupalan. ”Mä en tiennyt, et sä osaat kokota”, poika katsoi ihailevana lättyjä. Hihitin hiukan Louisin ilmeelle, kun ahtoi pannukakkuja suuhunsa. ”Oikeesti, tää on varmaan paras aamupala mitä oon ikinä saanut”, punastuin Louisin sanoista ja läpsäisin itseäni henkisesti poskelle. Minä en punastellut. ”Kiitti”, sanoin ja koitin peittää punastumistani ottamalla hörpyn mehusta. Louis kuitenkin huomasi sen ja virnisti.

Kun olimme syöneet, Louis näytti tyytyväiseltä. Ja minusta tuntui tyytyväiseltä. ”Mä voin laittaa astiat pois. Ei ois kiva jos sun haavoih-”, pojan silmät suurenivat ja hän laittoi käden suunsa eteen. Jähmetyin hetkeksi paikalleni, kunnes pakotin kehoni liikkumaan. ”Ei se… haittaa”, koitin hymyillä, mutta ääneni oli kylmä ja eloton. Louis kohautti olkapäitään ja tiskasi sillä välin, kun nojasin keittiön pöytään. Kun Louis oli tiskannut hän tuli viereeni. ”Muuten. Miks sä teet niin ittelles? Haluuks sä puhuu?”, Louis vilkaisi minua. ”En”, ääni tuli käheänä ja pienenä suustani. ”Ei se haittaa”, Louis laittoi kätensä olkapäälleni ja kavahdin kauemmaksi. ”En mä haluu sun säälii. Hoida omat asias”, sähähdin pojalle ja kaduin sitä saman tien, kun Louisin sinisissä silmässä välkähti kipu. ”Mä oon täällä jos haluat jutella. Mä ymmärrän kyllä”, poika yritti, mutta minulle riitti. Astuin kauemmaksi hänestä ja Louis säikähti. ”Sanoinko mä jo, että turpa kiinni? Pidä nenäs omissa asioissas äläkä puutu muitten! Mistä sä tiedät mistään mitään! Sulle vittu tuodaan kaikki eteen kultatarjottimella!”, poika näytti loukkaantuneelta ja minun sydämeeni sattui. Koitin pakottaa kipua pois, mutta se ei lähtenyt joten käännyin ja kävelin pitkin askelin ovesta ulos.

 

Kun Harry oli lähtenyt, minä makasin koko loppupäivän sohvalla miettien elämääni. Harry sai minut miettimään elämääni, ja tulevaisuuttani. Se oli pelottavaa, mutta jollain tavoin myös lohduttavaa. Minun pitäisi puhua Harryn arvista, en halunnut, että poika satuttaisi itseään. En edes tiennyt miksi välitin, mutta, kun Harry luuli, että kukaan ei näe hän näytti niin murtuneelta ja surulliselta. En tiennyt miksi, mutta tiesin, että en halunnut, että kukaan näyttäisi siltä, niin haavoittuneelta ja toivottomalta. Halusin tehdä Harryn iloiseksi vaikka hän ei haluisi ollakaan iloinen.

”Louis!”, ääni keskeytti uneni. Päälleni hyppäsi joku pieni ja kevyt. Avasin silmäni ja näin pikku Daisyn. ”Daisy! Missä äiti isä ja Phoebe?”, halasin pientä tyttöä tiukasti. ”Alakerrassa! Mulla on ollu kova ikävä. Ja niin on Phoebellakin!”, tyttö jäi roikkumaan minuun vaikka nousin ylös. ”Niin mullakin. Mennään moikkaan muita”, Daisy kapusi sohvalta reppuselkääni ja piti minusta kiinni pikkukäsillään. Rymistelimme portaat alas ja pelkäsin, että Daisy tippuisi, mutta niin ei onneksi käynyt.

”Louu”, toinen pieni tyttö juoksi luokseni ja halasi minua tiukasti. Tällä kertaa Phoebe. ”Hei kulta”, silitin tytön vaaleita hiuksia. Keittiön pöydän ääressä istuivat jo äiti ja Mark. Matkalaukut olivat ovella ja kävelin pöydän luokse. ”Hei äiti ja Mark”, hymyilin heille. Pidin isäpuolestani, Markista. Hän oli ehdottomasti paras tähän mennessä. Hän kohteli äitiäni niin kuin häntä pitäisikin. ”Hei Lou. Miten on mennyt?”, Mark kysyi hymyillen ja vastasin hymyyn. ”Tosi hyvin. Oliko tiellä hyvä loma?”, kysyin ja pörrötin kaksosten päitä. ”Oli! Siellä oli vesiliukumäkiä ja hattaraa ja jäätelöä!”, Phoebe vetäisi minua kädestä ja katsoin tytön sinisiin silmiin. ”Ihan tosi?”, kysyin kiinnostuneena. ”Joo-o! Olisitpa säkin ollut mukana”, Daisy näytti pettyneeltä. ”Ei se mitään tytöt. Mullakin oli ihan kivaa täällä kotona”, hymyilin kaksosten pettyneille ilmeille. Että he osasivatkin olla suloisia. ”Mutta ei hattaraa tai jäätelöö?”, Phoebe huomautti. ”Ei hattaraa tai jäätelöö”, toistin ja kannoin tytöt nukkumaan. Kello oli kuitenkin jo yli yhdeksän ja pikkuiset olivat varmaan väsyneitä matkan jälkeen.  
”Lou, oisko mahdollista, että vahtisit huomenna tyttöjä? Me lähdetään Johsin syntymäpäiville ja ei tulla, kun vasta myöhään”, äiti pyysi. ”Millon lähette?”, kysyin portaiden puolivälissä. ”Kolmelta! Jos tulisit heti koulun jälkeen kotiin?”, vilkaisin taakseni ja nyökkäsin. ”Joo, öitä”, lähdin huoneeseeni sänkyyn.  
Makasin sängyssäni miettien Harrya. Minun oli pakko saada poika puhumaan. Mutta se oli sitten huomisen murhe. Suljin silmäni ja annoin unen tulla.

 

Kun kello oli kolme pääsin koulusta ja päätin kävellä suoraan Louisille. Ei ollut pojan vika, että hän oli ollut utelias, ja olin reagoinut hiukan dramaattisesti. Se ei ollut minun tapaistani, Louis tässä enemmän dramaattinen oli.  
Seisoin hieman epävarmana talon edessä ja siirtelin painoani jalalta toiselle. Soitin ovikelloa enempiä ajattelematta ja kaduin sitä heti. Ehkä Louis ei halunnutkaan nähdä minua? Ja hänen vanhempansakin olisivat kotona. Nyt ei voinut enää perääntyä, mitä muuta olisin voinut tehdä? Juosta pakoon? Ei. Askeleet kuuluivat sisältä ja oven kahva kääntyi. Väänsin naamalleni tekohymyn ja pelkäsin pahinta.  
Avaaja oli Louis, hän näytti yllättyneeltä, mutta tokeni hetkessä. ”Öhh… Nyt on vähän paha paikka Harry…”, hän mutisi ja koitti vetää ovea kiinni. Tartuin kahvaan ja pysäytin sen. ”Hei, sori et ylireagoin eilen. Et jos se häiritsee sua tai jotain?”, sekoilin hiukan sanoissani ja pakotin itseni olemaan punastumatta. Louisilla oli taas lasit päässään, aloin pikkuhiljaa huolestua siitä mitä se teki minulle. ”Ei se siitä Harry. Mä vahdin tänä päivänä mun siskoja”, poika sanoi väläyttäen nolon hymyn. Ja taas olin ylireagoinut, miksi Louis edes välittäisi siitä, että olin ollut dramaattinen? Emmehän me edes olleet kavereita. ”Ai… No mut hei! Mä voin tulla vahtiin sun kanssa!”, tarjouduin ja astuin sisään lupia kysymättä. Louis kääntyi ja laittoi oven kiinni. ”En tie onks tää nyt mikään paras idea…”, hän irvisti ja minä hymyilin. ”On! Missäs tytöt on?”, vilkuilin ympärilleni isossa aulassa. ”Ne ei kauheesti tykkää vieraista, mut voidaan me mennä sit vaik kokeileen”, Louis otti kädestäni ja jähmetyin. Hän katsoi minua kysyvästi ja nähtyään ilmeeni hän päästi äkkiä irti. Louis perääntyi pari askelta ja mutisi anteeksi. ”Ei se mitään. Mennään vaan”, kämmentäni kutitteli yhä siitä kohtaa mihin poika oli koskenut.  
Louis johdatti minut yläkertaan ja pyysi minua odottamaan sohvalla sillä aikaa, kun hän haki siskonsa. Istuuduin sohvalle ja tuijotin kiemuraisesti koristeltua tapettia mitään ajattelematta. Ravistin päätäni, koska katseeni oli jumittunut ja kuuntelin. Vasemmalta ensimmäisestä huoneesta kuului ääniä. Sitten ovi aukeni ja sieltä kurkkasivat Louisin siskot. Heillä oli vaaleat hiukset ja siniset silmät. Ei yhtä taivaansinisen kuin Louisin, mutta silti. Poika tuli tyttöjen perässä ja tökkäisi jähmettyneitä tyttöjä rohkaisevasti. He näyttivät suloisilta, ehkä noin kuusi vuotiailta. Hymyilin näyttäen hymykuoppani. ”Moi. Mitkä teidän nimet on?”, kysyin varoivaisesti. ”Mä oon Harry”, heilautin kättäni ja Louis talutti tytöt istumaan viereeni. Louis itse istui oikealle puolelleni. ”Phoebe”, sanoi hiukan lyhempi tyttö ja hymyili. ”Mä oon Daisy. Sä oot kaunis”, toinen sanoi ja koski varovasti kiharoitani. Naurahdin ja näytin kieltäni. ”Tekin ootte kauniita. Veljeenne tulleet”, vinkkasin Louisille joka punastui. Tytöt hymyilivät säteilevästi ja käännyin taas Louisiin. ”Mitäs me tehdään?”, kysyin ja tytöt vastasivat saman tien, että he halusivat piirtää.

 

Harry, Phoebe ja Daisy piirsivät piirtämästä päästyään. Minä olin aina inhonnut kuvaamataidetta joten katselin vain vierestä ja ihailin kuinka hyvin Harry tuli heidän kanssaan toimeen. En olisi voinut kuvitellakaan, että Harry, kaikista ihmisistä olisi näin hyvä lasten kanssa. Kummallista kuinka monta puolta pojassa oli. Joskus hän oli synkkä, joskus ystävällinen ja avoin. Pidin enemmän tästä Harrysta. En siitä jonka ainoa aivoin asia olivat hänen ranteensa. Pudistin päätäni ja keskityin taas nykyhetkeen.  
Harry oli aivan surkea piirtämään. Hän piirsi tällä hetkellä Arielia kieli ulkona suupielestä, se oli oikeastaan aika söpöä. Harhailevat ajatukseni keskeytyivät, kun tytöt kyllästyivät piirtämiseen. ”Katotaan leffa? Ariel?”, Phoebe katsoi minua koiranpentusilmillään ja kohautin olkiani. ”Ei vaan Lumikki! Harry on vähän niin kuin Lumikki”, Daisy väitti vastaan, vilkaisin Harrya. Poika hymyili niin leveästi, että pelkäsin hänen leukansa menevän sijoiltaan. ”Katsotaan molemmat”, sanoin tytöille ja nousin sohvalta laittaakseni DVD:n pyörimään. Kun elokuva alkoi, käperryin sohvan nurkkaan ja painoin pääni vaivihkaa Harryn olkapäätä vasten. Kun poika ei pannut pahakseen suljin silmäni ja nojauduin häneen kunnolla. Harryn käsi kietoutui ympärilleni ja puristi minua viereensä.

 

”Harry herää!”, minua ravisteltiin ja murahdin unisena. Käänsin kylkeä ja minuun tartuttiin rajusti. Ennen kuin ehdin reagoida, olin lattialla. Avasin silmäni ja voihkaisin ärtyneenä. ”Oliks toi nyt ihan tarpeellista?”, minulla kesti hetki hahmottaa missä olin. Kun silmäni olivat tottuneet valoon näin Louisin kauniin siniset edessäni. ”Harry nyt on kiire. Koulu alkaa ihan just”, Louis tarttui ranteeseeni ja veti. Voihkaisin kivusta ja riuhtaisin ranteeni irti. Poika henkäisi ja astui taaksepäin askeleen. ”Anteeks. Mä en muistanu”, hän sanoi hiljaa. Nousin seisomaan ja astuin Louisin eteen. Hän oli niin suloinen ja lyhyt. Pojalla oli silmälasit päässä ja unesta sekaisin olevat hiukset. Hän ei ollut vaihtanut vaatteitaan eiliseltä ja hän tuoksui hyvältä. Hän tuoksui vadelmilta, samalta kuin maistui. Äkillinen suutelemisenhalu valtasi minut ja astuin äkkiä taakse. Poika katsoi minua kohottaen toista kulmaansa. ”Ei se mitään”, murahdin ja lähdin äkkiä kävelemään rappusia kohti. Ei sillä, että minulla olisi ollut mitään kiirettä kouluun. En vain tiennyt voisinko hillitä itseäni Louisin seurassa ja olla suutelematta häntä. ”Hei oota! Kai me nyt samaa matkaa mennään?”, kimeä ääni huusi perääni ja pysähdyin. Louis oli jo vierelläni. ”En tie onks se hyvä idea”, sanoin ja välttelin Louisin katsetta. ”Hä? Miks? Mä oon oikeesti pahoillani siit et en ajatellu mitään, kun otin sun kädestä kiinni”, poika astui eteeni. Ravistin päätäni ja huokaisin. ”Ei se siitä. Mä vaan… No mennää sit”, suostuin ja poika hymyili.  
Kävelimme Louisin kanssa tien sivua ja juttelimme niitä näitä. Louis oli oikeastaan aika mukavaa juttuseuraa. Hän nauroi huonoille vitseilleni ja minä kuuntelin hänen selityksiään. Poika puhua pälpätti, hän varmaan pitäisi Niallista. Tai no, kuka ei pitäisi Niallista? ”En enää koskaan mene huvipuistoon”, sanoin pojalle ja hän nauroi. Jotenkin olimme päätyneet puhumaan siitä, kun oksensin vuoristoradassa. Poika vilkaisi minua naurunrypyt silmäkulmissaan ja suu hymyssä. ”Sä oot oikeestaan ihan kiva”, hän myönsi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. ”Tunnustan”, vastasin ja nostin käteni dramaattisesti ilmaan. Louis nauroi ja minä virnistin. ”Ei vaan oikeesti luulin, et oot ihan kusipää. Et oo täysin kusipää”, hän sanoi mietiskellen ja minä naurahdin. ”Otan tuon kohteliaisuutena” tönäisin pientä ja poika horjahti. ”Hei!”, hän kiljaisi, kun meinasi kaatua. Otin hänestä kiinni ja nauroin. ”Pidä näppisi erossa musta senkin kirahvi”, poika tökkäisi minua kylkeen ja päästin hänet irti yhä nauraen.   
Hetken päästä saavuimme risteykseen josta Louis lähti oikealle ja minä eteenpäin. ”Moikka. Näkyillään”, Louis sanoi ja minä heilautin hänelle kättäni.  
Koulupäivän aikana päätin, että en ”näkyilisi” Louisin kanssa, koska ainoa asia mitä loppupäivänä pystyin miettimään oli hän. Ja se oli vaarallista. Ainoa kauheus mikä elämästäni puuttui, oli ihastuminen sellaiseen henkilöön kuin Louis oli. Louis oli ystävällinen, iloinen ja kaikkea mitä minä en ollut. Minulla ei olisi pienintäkään mahdollisuutta saada Louista. Kuka muka haluaisi itsetuhoisen kusipää poikaystävän? Ja enhän edes tiennyt oliko hän poikiin päin. Vaikka hän oli suudellut minua, se ei tarkoittaisi sitä, että hän olisi kokenut sen jotenkin erityisenä. Hän oli suudellut minua vain päästäkseen irti minusta. Ja miksi minä edes mietin tällaisia. Parisuhteet eivät olleet minun juttuni. Ainakaan Louisin kanssa.


	5. Luku 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tää on vähän tylsä luku, mut toivon et luet kuitenkin :). Kirjotin tän tosi huonosti ja vähä ärsyttää :/. Sen takii täs menikin aika kauan, kun en ollut ihan varma viittinkö julkasta muth.

Kotona riisuin märät vaatteeni ja vaihdoin ne kuiviin. Suussani maistui yhä makealta siitä, kun poika oli työntänyt kielensä suuhuni, vaikka olin yrittänyt huuhtoa makua pois. Selkäni oli yhä lämpimän tuntuinen siitä kohtaa missä poika oli pitänyt käsiään. Painoin pääni käsiini. Turhaan ajattelin tällaisia, poika oli vain lohduttanut minua, kun minä olin häpeällisesti romahtanut. Olin itkenyt kuin pikku vauva. Ryhdistäydy Louis, ryhdistäydy.

Puhelimeni soi kuin merkiksi siitä, että olin rypenyt itsesäälissä liian kauan. Vilkaisin puhelimen näyttöä, soittaja oli Liam. ”Moi Liam”, sanoin väsyneesti puhelimeen. Liam ei näyttänyt huomaavaan väsyneisyyttäni vaan alkoi puhumaan innostuneesti. ”Zayn kutsu mut sen kanssa sen kaverin Niallin bileisiin ja sano et mäki saan ottaa kavereit mukaan ja päätin soittaa sulle, koska sulla ei oo kuitenkaan mitään tekemistä ja sunkin ois aika sosiaalistua”, hän pälpätti kaikki asiat putkeen ja en ymmärtänyt mitään. ”Hä?”, sanoin pidätellen naurua. Rakastin Liamia joka oli suloisesti iloinen kaikesta. Ja Zayn näytti saavan hänet enemmän kuin iloiseksi. He eivät vielä seurustelleet, mutta se oli vain ajankysymys. ”Eli siis perjantaina kello seitsemältä. Mennään vaikka yhtä matkaa tai jotain, et säki varmasti löydät perille. Moikka!”, Liam lopetti puhelun eikä jättänyt minulle aikaa sanoa, että en halunnut juhlia. Ehkä se oli vain hyvä asia, Liam oli oikeassa. Minun oli aika sosiaalistua.

 

”Moro, älkää odottako kotiin”, sanoin vanhemmilleni, kun lähdin ulko-ovesta ja suuntasin kohti Niallin taloa. Olin valinnut päälleni mustat pillifarkut, v-kaula-aukkoisen valkoisen t-paidan ja mustat bootsit. Niall oli vanha ystäväni joten en voinut olla menemättä bileisiin ja sitä paitsi oli perjantai. Perjantaina en halunnut olla kotona. Silloin oli keskityttävä johonkin muuhun kuin paskaan elämääni. Ehkä löytäisin jotain tekemistä bileistä, kuten kauniin pitkäsäärisen tytön, tai komean pojan. Sama se minulle oli, en kuitenkaan halunnut muuta kuin yhdenillan jutun. En ollut hyvä suhteissa. Ne eivät koskaan kestäneet, koska parin viikon päästä en enää tuntenut mitään ja kyllästyin olemaan sidottu. Halusin olla vapaa. Miksi siis lyhyen pojan suudelma sai polveni veteliksi?

Kello oli kahdeksan, kun astuin ovesta sisään. Talo oli tupaten täynnä teinejä ja etsin katseellani Niallia. Joka nurkassa oli pareja imuttelemassa ja pyöräytin silmiäni. Hankkisivat huoneen. Kävelin huoneen poikki etsiessäni riehakasta blondia. Niall löysi minut ennen kuin minä hänet. ”Harryyy!”, kuului tuttu huuto takaani. ”Ni! Mi-”, käännyin ympäri ja aion kysyä Niallilta kuulumisia, mutta lauseeni loppui kesken, kun näin keiden seurassa hän oli. Niallin kanssa oli Zayn, luultavasti Zaynin seuralainen ja seuralaisen vieressä oli hermostuneen näköinen sinisilmäinen lyhyt poika.

”Moi Ni! Pitkästä aikaa! Ja Zayn”, kokosin itseni eikä kukaan näyttänyt huomaavan äskeistä. ”Ketäs nää on?”, kysyin esittäen, että en tunnistaisi lyhyttä poikaa. Niall väläytti minulle hymyn, mutta sinisilmäinen poika vilkaisi minua kylmästi. ”Tässä on Liam, Liam Harry”, hän viittoi suurieleisesti Zaynin seuralaista. ”Ja tässä on Louis, Louis Harry”, osoitti peukalollaan poikaa. Virnistin pojalle, mutta hän katsoi minua inhoten. Poika, Louis näytti hyvältä. Hän oli laittanut hiuksensa oikealle puolelle puolihuolimattoman näköisesti, pojalla oli mustat pillifarkut ja musta t-paita. Liam ja Zayn lähtivät hiljaa yläkertaan päin. Pyöräytin silmiäni Niallille, me molemmat tiesimme, että Liam ja Zayn ei ollut hyvä asia. Louis jäi meidän kanssamme eksyneen näköisenä.

Aloin juttelemaan Niallille niitä näitä ja vasta hetken päästä tajusin kuinka epämukavan oloisesti Louis kiemurteli paikallaan. Louis ei ottanut osaa keskusteluun vaan seurasi synkkänä vierestä. Lopulta hän vain lähti saadakseen luultavasti tarpeekseen tilanteen noloudesta.

”Ootko nähnyt ketään?”, Niall kysyi, mutta kuuntelin vain puolella korvalla koittaen vilkuilla Louisin perään. ”Hä?”, palasin todellisuuteen ja Niall vain virnisti. ”Et kai sä Louisiin ajatellut iskee? Se on hetero. Ja ei yhtään sun tyyppinen”, poika tökkäsi olkapäätäni saadakseen huomioni. ”Au! Hetero? Enpä usko. Ja mä tiedän varsin hyvin mikä mun tyyppiä on”, virnistin Niallille takaisin ja hän vain kohautti olkapäitään. ”Jos ei haittaa”, sanoin ja lähdin vierestäni kävelleen kauniin blondin perään.

Ilta kului nopeasti ja olin pienessä humalassa. En ollut nähnyt Louisia enää sinä iltana, ehkä hän oli lähtenyt kotiin. Sen sijaan olin pitänyt hauskaa blondin tytön kanssa jolla oli kirkkaanpunaiset huulet. Minulla saattoi olla hiukan huulipuna jälkiä kasvoillani, joten päätin mennä huuhtelemaan ne pois.

Kävelin yläkertaan ja suuntasin vessaan. Vessasta kuului ääntä. Hiljensin askeleitani lähellä vessan ovea, kurkkasin sisään ja näin Louisin heittelemässä vettä naamalleen. Hän sammutti hanan ja nosti paitaansa kuivatakseen sillä kasvonsa. Kun hän oli valmis, poika veti kätensä hiuksiensa läpi ja tuhahti. Hän sammutti vessan valot ja oli tulossa ulos, mutta minä astuin hänen eteensä.

Poika päästi kimeän äänen ja nosti kätensä saman tien suunsa eteen punastuen. Hän otti askeleen sivulle ja koitti kiertää minut, mutta tulin hänen tiellensä. ”Mitä vittuu nyt”, hän puuskahti ja koitti työntää minua pois. Poika oli heikko ja en liikahtanutkaan. Sen sijaan astuin eteenpäin ja suljin oven. ”Mee pois”, hän kuulosti vähän hätääntyneeltä, oli pimeää joten en nähnyt hänen kasvojaan. ”Pakota mut”, kuiskasin. ”Älä luulekaan”, hän vinkaisi ja perääntyi nopeasti, kun koitin koskea häneen. ”Oot iha vitu humalassa. Lähe pois”, Louis kuulosti hiukan pelokkaalta. Pelotinko minä Louisia? Kävelin hiukan lähemmäksi häntä. ”Älä tuu enää yhtään lähemmäks”, hän vinkaisi vessan nurkasta. Virnistin ja vasten kieltoja jatkoin matkaani. Koitin koskettaa kädelläni Louisin poskea ja pojan silmät välkähtivät. Poskeeni kuumotteli kauttaaltaan pojan iskun voimasta. ”Ai helvetti”, kirosin ja poika luikahti äkkiä pois vessasta.

 

Kyyneleet virtasivat pitkin poskiani, kun juoksin portaat alas ja ulos talosta. Niall huusi perääni jotain, mutta en pysähtynyt. Oli ollut paska idea tulla koko bileisiin. Juoksin kotiin, koska en ollut ottanut rahapussia mukaan bileisiin, joku olisi voinut varastaa sen.

Pääsin talolle ja avasin oven avaimillani. Syöksyin sisään ja suoraan omaan huoneeseeni. En edes vaivautunut vaihtamaan vaatteita vaan hyppäsin peiton alle ja itkeä kyyhötin siellä ties kuinka kauan.

Minua oli ahdisteltu, en voinut uskoa sitä. Ja ahdistelija oli rikollinen, Harry, ties missä olisin nyt jos en olisi päässyt pakoon. Harry oli ollut selvästi humalassa, hänen henkensä oli haissut alkoholille ja pojan ääni oli sammaltanut.

Sinä yönä nukahdin kyyneleet poskillani.

 

Heräsin siihen, että jokin lämmin painautui selkääni vasten. Käännyin ja näin blondin tytön eilisillalta. Olin jotenkin päätynyt hänen kanssaan Niallin talon vierashuoneen sänkyyn. Nousin ja puin vaatteet päälleni, oli paras lähteä ennen kuin tyttö heräisi. En ollut selittelytuulella enkä halunnut, että hän luulee mitään meistä.

Suuntasin yläkerran vessaan ja laitoin valot päälle. Vilkaisin peiliin ja koitin sutia sotkuisia hiuksiani, mutta lopetin saman tien. Vasemmalla poskellani oli hento punainen jälki. Minulla kesti hetki tajuta mistä se tuli, kun tajusin peitin pääni käsiini ja kirosin. Minun pitäisi pyytää Louisilta anteeksi, olin ollut humalainen ja käynyt kuumana. Louis oli saanut minut käymään kuumana. Kirosin lisää ja pudistin päätäni.

Otin Niallin kaapista hammasharjan ja pesin hampaani. Minulla oli täällä hammasharja, koska en kuitenkaan koskaan muistaisi tuoda omaani. Kun olin hoitanut ulkonäköni edes jotenkuten kuntoon, vilkaisin puhelimeni kelloa. Kymmenen, olisikohan Louis jo heräillä? Päätin mennä saman tien pyytämään anteeksi. Jos Liam olisi meidän kanssamme useammin, se tarkoittaisi myös sitä, että Louiskin olisi mukana. Halusin selvittää välimme, ettei kaveri-illoistamme tulisi epämukavia, ja tunsin muutenkin velvollisuutta käydä pyytämään anteeksi. Olin tehnyt Louisille samoin kuin minun vanhempani minulle, riehunut humalaisena. Enkä halunnut kenenkään kokevan samaa tuskaa kuin minä.

Soitin ovikelloa eikä kukaan tullut avaamaan. Kun soitin kolmannen kerran, ovi aukesi ja pörröinen pää kurkkasi oven raosta unisen näköisenä. ”Hei Louis”, sanoin epävarmasti ja poika katsoi minua hetken hämmentyneenä. Poika nyrpisti nenäänsä ja veti ovea kiinni. Ehdin juuri ja juuri pistää jalkani väliin. Sitten otin ovenkahvasta kiinni ja vedin sen auki astuen sisään. ”Lähe pois! Mitä helvettii”, poika sanoo ja punastuu katseeni alla. Pojalla ei ollut paitaa päällä, ainoastaan pyjamahousut. Pakotin virneeni pois ja otin häntä kädestä kiinni. Virhe liike. Pojan silmissä välkähti pelko ja hän astui askeleen taaksepäin. Käteni valahti taas kyljelleni. ”Älä. Koske. Muhun”, hän sanoi rauhallisesti. ”Meiän pitää jutella”, sanoin anovasti. Astuin askeleen eteenpäin ja helpotuin, kun poika ei liikkunut. ”En mä haluu jutella sun kanssa”, hän sanoi tuijotellen varpaitaan  
.  
Pyöräytin silmiäni ja otin pojan käsivarresta kiinni. Hän säpsähti, mutta ei ravistanut minua pois. Talutin hänet heidän sohvalleen ja istuin alas vetäen Louisin mukanani. ”Kuule.. Kato mua silmiin”, poika nosti katseensa ja kohdisti kauniit kirkkaansiniset silmänsä minuun. ”Se mitä mä eilen tein… Mä oon todella pahoillani. Mä olin humalassa ja… aika kiimanen”, poika punastui sanoistani ja minun teki mieli virnistää hänelle. Louis oli niin suloinen, ja viaton. ”Pystyisiks sä antaan mulle anteeks?”, kysyin hermostuneena. Hän nyökkäsi vaitonaisena. ”Anteeks et mä löin sua”, hän kuiskasi. ”Ei se mitään. Teit ihan oikein. Oon hirvee mulkku”, nyökkäsin, ”Onks kaikki varmasti ok?”, kysyin enkä itsekään tiedä miksi. Ei ollut minun asiani oliko kaikki ”ok”. Poika nyökkäsi taas ja katsoi syliinsä. Luultavasti tajuten, että hänellä ei ollut paitaa, koska pojan posket muuttuivat punaisiksi ja hän laittoi kätensä ristiin. ”Millon sä opit laittaan paidan päälle”, virnistin kiusoitellen. ”Turpa kiinni Harold ja ulos mun talosta”, hän osoitti ulko-ovea.

Minä jähmetyin ja virne pyyhkiytyi pois kasvoiltani. ”Mikä oli?”, kysyin rauhallisesti. Poika muuttui punaisesta kalpeaksi ja nielaisi. ”Harold?” hän sanoi hiljaa saadakseen sanan kuulostamaan kysymykseltä. Katsoin häntä hämmentyneenä. Miten poika tiesi oikean nimeni? En ollut koskaan kertonut sitä kenellekään. Vain Niall ja Zayn tiesivät siitä. Ja perheeni, luonnollisesti. ”Mistä sä tiedät, että mun nimi on Harold?”, kysyin jännittyneenä. Poika katsoi minua oudosti. ”Ööh..? En mä tiedäkään?”, Louis näytti hämmentyneeltä. ”Päättelin. Kai? Ja sitä paitsi sä et ees näytä Harrylta. Joten sun on pakko olla Harold, Harry on lempinimi Haroldille”, hän lisäsi. ”En näytä Harrylta? Päättelit?”, sanoin hiljaa, kun poika katsoi minua hämmentyneenä. Sitten repesin nauruun, Louis katsoi minua hetken ja liittyi nauruun. Louisilla oli heleä kirkas nauru, niin kuin hänen äänensäkin. Pidin siitä.

 

”Harold. Sun pitäis oikeesti lähtee nyt. Ei kai haittaa jos sanon sua Haroldiks?”, sanoin Harrylle, kun lopetimme nauramisen. ”Ei”, Harry hymyili minulle. En ollut koskaan nähnyt hänen hymyilevän, poika aina vain virnisteli. Se sai minut hiukan hämmentyneeksi. Mutta toisaalta, pidin hymyilevästä Harrystä enemmän. Poika nousi ja saatoin hänet ovelle. Harry avasi oven, mutta kääntyi vielä kerran minua kohti. ”Lou. Suosittelisin pitämään niitä laseja. Sä näytät söpöltä ne päässä. Ja ilman paitaa on parempi”, hän vinkkasi ja minä punastuin kaulaani myöten. Miksi aina, kun minä ja Harry tapaamme, minä itken tai olen ilman paitaa? Ja miksi kutsuimme toisiamme lempinimillä?

Katselin hetken ikkunasta, kun poika harppoi pois pitkillä jaloillaan. Lopetin katselemisen tajuttuani, että se oli hieman outoa.

Nyt, kun Harry oli kerran herättänyt minut, en enää ajatellut mennä takaisin nukkumaan. Söin aamupalaksi muroja ja leipää. Selasin samalla kännykkääni tylsistyneenä, niin kuin aina. Pistin sen takaisin taskuuni, koska en löytänyt mitään kiinnostavaa. En ollut varma mitä tekisin, päätin aloittaa katsomalla Netflixiä.

Kello oli jo kuusi, kun tajusin, etten ollut tehnyt vielä mitään. Olin katsonut koko päivän vain televisiota. Puhelimeni tärisi taskussa, olin saanut viestin. Otin puhelimeni ja katsoin keltä se oli. Tuntematon numero ”Tuu avaan ovi. Tääl on kylmä”, viestissä ei lukenut mitään muuta. Päätin mennä avaamaan oven, vaikka viesti olikin luultavasti pila. Tai ehkä Liamilla oli uusi kännykkä tai jotain. Pahat aavistukseni kasvoivat, kun kävelin ovelle. Entä jos se olisikin joku murhaaja? Jatkoin silti matkaani, koska sehän voisi olla joku tuttu.

Henkäisin syvään ja avasin oven raolleen. ”Louis”, syvä ääni sanoi iloisesti ja äänen omistaja avasi oven kokonaan. Se oli Harry. ”Ööh..? Harry?”, sanoin hämmentyneenä. Oliko tämä jokin vitsi. ”Mitä sä täällä. Onko jokin hätä?”, kysyin samalla, kun Harry työntyi talooni sisälle. En pitänyt siitä miten hän käyttäytyi, kun omistaisi talon. ”Sun ylihuolehtivaisuus. Ei mikään oo hätänä. Kai nyt kaveri saa tulla kylään?”, hän jatkoi matkaansa yläkertaan. Suljin nopeasti oven ja kipitin lyhyillä jaloillani hänen perässään. ”Viimeks, kun katoin me ei oltu kavereita. Ja jos sä oot se kaveri niin ei todellakaan”, Harry heilautti kättään vastalauseilleni ja istui sohvalle.

Hän taputti paikkaa vieressään ja istuin huokaisten alas, kun Harry virnisti. ”Ja mistä ees sait mun numeron? Ja eiks normaalit ihmiset yleensä soita ovikelloo?”, tuijotin Harrya. Harry nojasi selkänojaan ja katsoi minuun. Kiemurtelin vihreiden silmien katseen alla. ”Niallilta. Ja mä en ookkaan normaali. Ja oikeestaan halusin vaan kokeilla kusettiks se mua”, kohautin olkapäitäni. Reilu vastaus. ”Hetkinen? Mistä lähtien Niallil on ollu mun numero!”, huudahdin, mutta Harry vastannut. ”Mitä katot?”, hän vain kysyi nyökäten plasmatelevisioon päin. Punastuin ja mutisin jotain. Harry kääntyi katsomaan minua ja punastuin vielä syvemmin. ”Lou?”, lempinimi ei auttanut punastumiseeni. ”Pretty little liars”, mutisin hiljaa. Harry katsoi minua hetken. ”Joo mä tien et se on tyttöjen sarja! Joo mä tien et se on ihan homoo. Älä sano mitään”, vilkaisin pojan vihreitä silmiä. ”En mä aikonut sanoo tollasta”, poika totesi. ”Mä itekkin katon sitä”, hän virnisti. Hautasin pääni kasvoihini ja tajusin, että minulla oli lasit päässä. Tilanne ei olisi voinut mennä yhtään nolommin. Otin ne pois, mutta Harry pysäytti käteni. ”Älä. Mä tykkään niistä”, poika väläytti pienen hymyn. Kohautin olkapäitäni ja laitoin ne takaisin. Tajusin jälkeenpäin, että minua ei olisi pitänyt kiinnostaa mistä Harry piti ja mistä ei.

Katsoimme yhdessä Harryn kanssa viidettä kautta. Aloin pikkuhiljaa rentoutua pojan seurassa. Harry makasi sohvalla ja minä makasin hiukan hänen päällään. Se olisi voinut olla epämukavaa jonkun muun seurassa, mutta poika teki kaikesta niin helppoa ja mukavaa. Ja se pelotti minua.

 

Louis nukahti päälleni kolmannen jakson kohdalla. Vedin häntä hennosti parempaan asentoon. Tämän ei pitänyt kuulua viikonloppu suunnitelmiini, mutta, kun Niall oli antanut pojan numeron, olin hetken mielijohteesta tullut tänne. Enkä katunut päätöstäni. Louisin vartalo tuntui hyvältä omani päällä. Hän oli pieni ja suloinen. Silittelin hänen hiuksiaan hennosti ja poika hymyili unissaan. Sammutin television ja suljin silmäni. Nukahdin hymy kasvoillani Louisin tuhinaan.

**Author's Note:**

> En tiedä kuinka usein on tulossa uutta lukua. Anteeksi kirjotusvirheistä! Jätä kudos jos pidit ja kerro muille! Minua auttaisi myös kommentit, aina saa jättää palautetta. Arvostaisin jos tekisit sen kohteliaalla tavalla.


End file.
